casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne Family Tree
Wayne Family The Wayne Family can trace its roots as far back as the Crusades with a Frenchman named Sir Gaweyne de Weyne. As a knight of the Scottish court, Gawyne de Wayne gave his life on a crusade to free the Holy Land. According to his wishes, when he fell in battle, Sir Gawyne's heart was embalmed and returned to Scotland. Another Wayne ancestor also existed during the Crusades; charged with the defense of the Holy Grail, the ancestor wore the crest of a bat on his tunic. In 1640, during the time of the Witch Hunts, Nathenial Wayne was a fanatical witch hunter acting under the name Malleus in the Gotham Colony. Despite the efforts of a man who would later be adopted into the Wayne Family-line as Mordecai Wayne, "Malleus" persecuted and hanged a witch named Annie who cursed the Wayne family-line apon her death. Following, in 1765, Doctor Thomas Wayne was included in a group of occultists attempting to summon the demon Barbathos and while the other occultists ran away during the summoning, Thomas Wayne remained and learned the secret of immortality through blood rituals. Descending from Anthony Darius Wayne, a hero of the American Revolution, Charles Arwin Wayne managed the Wayne Family's modest fortune by buying cheap property and holding on to it as Gotham grew. As a result, upon his death at age fifty-two, he left a considerable sum to his sons Solomon Zebediah Wayne and Joshua Thomas Wayne; both of whom become prominant citizens of Gotham Town in the late 1950's (with Solomon becoming an esteemed Judge and financing the building of Gotham's unique architecture) and were involved in trafficking freed slaves in the Underground Railroad. Soloman's son of his second wife, Alan Wayne, would marry Catherine Van Derm; a member of the once-wealthy Van Derm family, and together they would have a son named Kenneth Wayne. During this time the Wayne Manor would be fully built as residence of the Wayne Family. With Alan spearheading the growth and development of the Gotham Railroads and creating Wayne Enterprises, his son, Kenneth Wayne, contributed Wayne Chemicals to the corporation. With his death, his wife, Laura Elizabeth Wayne, inherited the Wayne fortune at age thirty-seven. Their son, Patrick Morgan Wayne, saw the Wayne legacy through two world wars and built WayneCorp out of the ashes of the Great Depression and later develope WayneTech whose aircraft plants and shipworks fueled American efforts in the Pacific War. Patrick and his wife had only one child, a boy named Thomas Wayne, who would grow to become a successful doctor and philanthropist; marrying Martha Kane of the wealthy Kane Family. Known as the "Kennedys of Gotham" Thomas and Martha Wayne were gunned down in Park Row, survived only by their son; Bruce Wayne, who would use the trauma as a trigger to embark on a heroic crusade as the vigilante/hero "Batman". Through his career as Batman, Bruce would sire a son with Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, and also adopt a series wards into the Wayne Family; Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake, and Cassandra Cain. File:Wayne Family Tree.jpg File:WaynePortraits.jpg File:Alan wayne 1881.JPG|Alan Wayne Trivia *The descendents of the Van Derm/Wayne family line had kept and compiled a casket at the instruction of a time displaced Bruce Wayne. *The Van Derm family trace their origins from the "First Man", Anthro, and kept an ancient necklace of white pearls that would eventually be inherited by Thomas Wayne who would give it to Martha Wayne on the night of their murder. *Other members of the Wayne Family-line include; Abigail Wayne, Benjamin Wayne and C.L. Wayne; who had helped to establish the Gotham Botanical Gardens in 1870. *As an immortal, Thomas Wayne (18th century) interacted with many of his descendents, including; Alan Wayne, Patrick and Silas Wayne, Thomas Wayne (20th century), and Bruce Wayne and his wards. *On his death bed, Solomon Wayne said in regards to Gotham, "I wished to lock evil out of men's neighborhoods and hearts. I fear that instead I have given it the means to be locked in.". Solomon died at age 104. Information Databank Category:Personnel Profiles